


Family Doesn't End With Blood

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Adam is Mary's son, Age Difference, Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dean is knocked up by some random dude, Dean talks Benny into being his baby daddy, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pregnancy Problems, Pregnant Dean, Romantic Comedy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a one night stand leaves Dean pregnant, he isn't sure how to tell his family. His mother and father are very traditional regarding Omegas and he just started speaking with them. He normally wouldn't care what sort of drama he would stir up but with his high blood pressure, it's a risk he doesn't to take. </p><p>So he gets the idea that taking his next door neighbor/best friend to his cousin's wedding is the best idea. They act like an old married couple anyway and everyone will just assume he's the baby's daddy. But Dean is already in love with his best and they explore the option of being together until the baby daddy shows up demanding his rights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The phone was cradled precariously between Dean’s shoulder and ear. He tried to pay attention to the other person at the end of the line but it was hard as he had his hands full with plastic shopping bags and the keys to his apartment. He tried to insert the right one into the keyhole but his hand wasn’t cooperating all that much and he kept missing the knob. Frustrated, he grunted and tried to jam it again into the hole only to have the keychain clatter to the floor. 

Several curses left his mouth as he tried to bend over and swipe them up. They were elusive and his mother was chiding him about his language from the other end. Dean rolled his eyes and told her that he wouldn’t say another word in her presence. He loved her too much to disobey and even though they were on thin ice as it were, Dean wanted to do right by her. The only person he loved more than her and Sammy was the life growing in his stomach. 

There was no other option than to drop the bags he was holding onto to the floor and admit defeat. Dean Winchester didn’t normally give in so easily but there was no other choice. It wasn’t like he had a mate to help him in this situation. He was pregnant and didn’t have a mate. While it was barely acceptable in today’s society, his parents were more traditional. If they found he was expecting and didn’t have a mate, shit would hit the literal fan. 

Dean didn’t want to distance himself just yet from his family. They were just getting on speaking terms and if he didn’t show up with at least a potential mate, he would be given hell. Dean couldn’t just pick someone off the street either to pretend to be his boyfriend. He was in a bind because his cousin, Chris Campbell, was getting married in a month and he would definitely be showing by then. 

He was expected to go because it was family and family always stuck together even if they were having disputes. Dean hadn’t really looked back when he left his mother and father when Sam had went to Stanford. There had been no contact for months between them until his mom had called him out of the blue one just to talk. 

John wasn’t mentioned and Dean had been thankful for that. He had loved his father until he had tried to mate Dean with some Alpha who hadn’t even smelled right to Dean. The resulting fight had Dean packing up his necessities and hitting the road. He loved his father and normally Dean would do anything for him but mating some asshole Alpha wasn’t in his plans. Dean always knew he wasn’t a regular Omega even though his parents had raised him in the traditional family sense but Dean was hardheaded and wouldn’t allow himself to subjugated to views that were ancient in his own opinion. 

He had left his home without a word and hit the road for hours. Dean had the windows down and enjoyed the cool evening air as he drove to nowhere. He hadn’t been quite sure where he was going, just that he had needed to put distance between him and his parents. Dean wanted freedom from them but he didn’t desire alienation either so he picked a town that was at least a day and a half drive from where they lived. He was still in Kansas and that was all that counted. 

Bobby’s would have been the preferred place but Dean found himself wanting to stand on his own two feet and so he started to apply for jobs. He never allowed his Omega status get to him as he applied and interviewed with potential employers. Dean was a person who could fit in anywhere he wanted if he put his mind to it and it was gift some had noticed. 

His true passion though was restoring classic cars. Dean had never loved anything more than being under the hood of what he considered sex on wheels. His college courses on restoration had paid off as he quickly found a job at a local place. Dean had impressed the owner with his knowledge and how he had been able to answer questions men twice his age hadn’t been able to. 

The great thing about the person he worked for was that he didn’t blink at Dean’s Omega status. The only rule was that if Dean wasn’t on suppressants, he couldn’t come to work on his heat cycle. Dean didn’t find it unreasonable and had agreed. He’d been hired on the spot after that and never looked back. 

Dean had built a life for himself since he had moved to the small town. It was like a breath of fresh air that never ended. He felt like himself for the first time and he wasn’t about to let anything change that despite his current condition. 

The father of his child had run off after Dean had delivered the news and he really should have expected that. They had met at the bar Dean liked to frequent and hit it off, though it really could have been the alcohol in their system. The flirting had shifted into something more when Dean had leered at the Alpha. He drug him back to his apartment and the sex had been fantastic. 

It was a one night stand and nothing more but Dean had gotten the guy’s number. A month after that, when he found out that he was with child, Dean called the Alpha up and had explained the situation only to be hung up on. 

The decision had been made for him and Dean soldiered on. He didn’t need a mate to raise his child and if he let another Alpha into his life, it would have to be a damned special one. Dean only wanted support from the guy, he didn’t want a mating out of it. It had only been a night of fun and he thought maybe the Alpha had wanted something to do with his kid once it popped out. 

In his mind now, the child was purely Dean’s and no one elses. He would tell the child he had a father somewhere, he couldn’t lie to a kid over something like this. It would be detrimental and he could imagine the terror he would have to put up with. Dean had never been one for lying to kids anyway, he didn’t do it to Sammy and he sure as hell wouldn’t do it with his own child. 

“Looks like ya need a hand, brotha,” came the thick familiar Southern drawl from behind Dean. 

Relief rushed through Dean as he straightened up and grinned at his neighbor, Benny Lafitte. The Alpha had always been a gentleman to Dean and he never stepped a toe out of line or made Dean feel less than human. Benny was a different sort of Alpha Dean wouldn’t mind sinking his claws into. 

“I definitely could,” Dean answered. He held the phone away from his ear as his mother asked him what was going on and he told her he would call back. He gave her a rushed ‘I love you’ before hanging up and giving Benny a grateful look. 

“You always have yer hands full.” Benny said with a shake of his head as he snatched a few bags off the ground and left a few for Dean. 

Dean found it refreshing that Benny didn’t treat him like he was glass because of his condition. Some of the guys at work acted like Dean would break at any given moment. It had been funny at first and then Dean had put someone in their place because he hated the treatment. He had explained that he was pregnant but not fragile. The little outburst had the guys acting like everything was normal. 

“Well, what can I say? I’m an independent little shit.” Dean chuckled as he picked up the few bags Benny had left him and finally opened the door to his apartment. 

It was neat as far as apartments went. There would always be a few messes here and there but nothing disgusting that would turn guests away. This was Dean’s first home away from his parents and he took pride in the fact that he could support himself without an Alpha. Some Omegas couldn’t boast that and it made Dean’s heart swell. He wanted to be as far from the typical Omega as possible and he was certainly doing that in leaps and bounds. He wasn’t the only one but it was a huge step because no one in his family had stepped outside traditionalism before. 

“I’ve gathered that much from livin’ beside ya.” Benny placed the bags on Dean’s table and began to help him put the groceries. They were close as far as friends went and normally they could be found at each other’s apartment if they were bored. Benny owned a restaurant downtown that specialized in Cajun food and it was the hotspot in town much to the chagrin of the other restaurants that had been there for generations. 

“Don’t act like you don’t know me.” Dean rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder against Benny’s playfully. “You’ve put up with my ass for years , Lafitte. You should know me better by now.” 

“You’re right. How’s the little one?” Benny always made a point to ask about the child growing in Dean’s belly. If it were possible, Dean swore the man acted like a proud father instead of a best friend slash neighbor. 

“He’s fine as am I. The doctor said I need to avoid stress because of my high blood pressure. It could trigger an early labor and I definitely don’t want that. If I’m lucky, I’ll carry to term and the baby will be fine.” Dean answered as he placed a hand over his stomach. He wondered if he could get out of the wedding by stating he was health issues. The idea had merit but then Dean knew his mother would show up out of nowhere and try to baby him. And at three months, he was beginning to show just a little. 

“If ya need anythin’ all ya have to do is holler.” Benny stated as he leaned back against Dean’s countertop. His arms were crossed but his eyes never left Dean’s body as he moved around to finish putting up the last of the groceries. 

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy that.” Dean said with a grin as he took a seat on a bar stool. “I’m not helpless just yet.”

“So you remind almost everyday.” Benny chuckled, the sound coming from deep in his throat and bubbling up out of his mouth. Dean liked it when Benny laughed and found himself lost sometimes wandering in thought. He often thought of Benny and the relationship they could have but Dean was sure Benny was content with their friendship. 

“Someone has to keep you on your toes,” Dean shot back. His tone held no real malice and it had a playful nip to it. 

“God knows ya do it on a daily basis. It’s like I already have a naggin’ mate.” Benny pushed away from the counter and began to pull out pots and pans. Dean watched from the stool as the man puttered around and started to grab food. 

Ever since Benny had found out about Dean’s pregnancy he started to make healthier meals for Dean. Benny had been a dictator in the kitchen and made sure he showed up around dinner time so he could play private chef for Dean. If it had been another time, Dean would have protested at the care and attention but he knew this was part of their friendship. 

It was almost like Benny was a permanent fixture in Dean’s life and he liked it. Benny was also the reason Dean hadn’t started to look for a new place. His apartment was big enough to house him and his child, it was a two bedroom after all and Dean really didn’t need all that much space. He was fine where he was and Benny was next door. 

“Well I’m so sorry to put you out.” Dean sighed. “I suppose I can make fudge for Kevin instead. I’m sure he would appreciate me.” 

Kevin was a young Beta who worked part time for Benny. He was a great kid who had clicked with Dean immediately. They got on famously and were banned from any suspicious activity in Benny’s restaurant. Dean was waiting for Mrs. Tran to show up one day and hit Dean over the head for corrupting her baby boy. 

So far, she hadn’t shown and Dean counted his blessings to live another day. From what he had heard, Mrs. Tran was a force to be reckoned and was a fairly independent Omega much like Dean. He wanted to meet her to see firsthand what she was like but Dean didn’t really have a deathwish. 

“That won’t be necessary, cher. I know when ta behave.” Benny answered with a wink as he began to make that night’s dinner. It was becoming a habit to be at Dean’s almost every night now but he wouldn’t really want to be anywhere else. Dean was like home to him and Benny wouldn’t leave him out to dry. 

“Who would have thought I would be the one to finally whip Benny Lafitte.” Dean was teasing. He liked the sight of Benny in his kitchen and wished this was a more permanent fixture in his life.

"You're the only one to claim that and ya did it without a bond." Benny's smile was wide as he set a bowl down in front of Dean.

"That makes me special then." Dean eyed the bowl, knowing he couldn't touch it or Benny would swat his fingers. He would test the waters though, just to have Benny’s attention on him for just a split second. Dean knew Benny would catch on the game some day, if he hadn’t already. 

“Dean, you are special. You’re the only person I know that can get old Mr. Sandover’s panties in a bunch.” Benny bantered. He would know of the old man’s dislike of Dean since he lived next door to the old codger. 

He was an Alpha who thought Dean needed to be a leash instead of sleeping around. Dean didn’t really have that many sexual partners since it was a huge chore trying to find an Alpha who didn’t want an attachment or wanted to treat Dean like he was a commodity. Benny was really the only Alpha he knew aside from his brother, Sam, who treated Omegas like they were people. 

“Well, he shouldn’t live in the stone age,” Dean grumbled. He hated how people thought and treated Omegas. There was recent social changes though. Omegas were fighting for their rights harder than ever and it seemed like progress was finally taking root. Dean followed the news religiously because he knew that one day, he wouldn’t be treated like he was less than human by some people. Sure, there would be those who would hold onto their opinions, but his child would never have to live with that when the news laws got pushed through. 

He didn’t realize his hand to his stomach, circling the muscles that were beginning to soften. Dean didn’t care that he would be losing his physique because he knew he would gain it back. It was worth it in Dean’s eyes because he would be starting his own family even if there wasn’t an Alpha present. 

There was shift of air and Dean felt Benny’s hand over his. He blinked and looked up to the older man. Benny had always been affectionate towards Dean and he always chalked it up to them being neighbors and then really good friends. There had to be a boundary somewhere but it seemed they could never find it. They never passed over it and Dean had to wonder if there was even a boundary between them. 

“How’re you feelin?” Benny asked, his eyes concerned as they studied Dean’s face. His hand hadn’t moved from its spot and Dean didn’t want it to. 

“I’m fine for right now. My blood pressure is under control and the baby will be fine. I can’t stress myself out.” 

“I cleared my schedule for yer next appointment. Just let me know when ya need me to be off and I can work ‘round the others.” Benny removed his hand and went back to puttering around. 

Dean had been surprised the first time Benny had offered to take him to his doctor’s appointment. He accepted the help without a word and from then on, Benny was always there giving Dean a ride even though he could do it himself. 

“Next thing I know, you’ll be moving in.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Don’t be givin’ me ideas.” Benny growled softly. 

“Oh please like you would force your way in here.” Dean retorted as he and Benny fell into a banter that was familiar. It was their favorite past time and he knew that neither of them would be moving for a few hours. 

~*~

“You do know Mom’s upset that you’re refusing to go to the wedding, don’t you?” Dean could practically hear the bitch tone in Sam’s voice and he could picture the face to go along with it as well. Sam was pretty predictable when it came to his responses, it came with the territory of being the big brother and taking of a snot nosed kid when his parents had been fighting. 

“You’re totally crushing her heart! She hasn’t seen her baby boy in months and I think she wants to marry you off.” Adam chimed in. His voice was starting to crack and any other day, Dean would have called him on it but right now, he was trying to get his brothers off his back. 

“Dudes, I told you! Right now things are over booked at the shop and I can’t take time off for a third cousins wedding.” Dean knew the excuse was old but he had nothing better up his sleeve. He wanted to get through this without raising his blood pressure and hurting the baby. He had a temper and knew that if his father stepped a foot out of line, he would lose it. 

“Come on! We practically grew up with Chris! He’d never let this go if you skip on the wedding.” Sam responded before Adam could get a word. 

Dean loved his brothers, he really did but there were times he thought he should have strangled them when they were younger. That or he should have Adam separated from Sam. They were a force to be reckoned with when they were together and Dean was proud of them; even if he didn’t like it. Both men were smart and he knew they would have a future. Sam was finishing up his bachelor’s at Stanford and would be starting law that fall. 

Adam was a whiz at science. The kid soaked up everything in front of him and could put it to work almost immediately. Dean knew Adam would be a doctor, he could tell from the way his brother just seemed to be interested in biology. He wasn’t sure what route Adam would take, but Dean knew he would succeed no matter what. 

He never felt intimidated that his brothers were smarter than him. In his own way, Dean was too. He was good with his hands and it was a gift he used to his advantage. Hell, he even helped his brothers on their homework occasionally when it was something he knew. Dean might have been out of school for years but there some things that stuck with him. 

“Sam’s right, Dean. Chris is practically a brother. He’ll be so pissed you didn’t come. And you really don’t want Mom to tell Jo and Ellen you aren’t coming.” Adam piped up. 

Shit. Dean didn’t want Ellen or Jo anywhere near him. The two females were crazy enough and he knew they would haul his ass back to Lawrence so he wouldn’t miss the wedding. He couldn’t spend that many hours in a car with them, he would go crazy and then if they found out he was pregnant, it would only be worse and he’d be playing ten thousand questions. 

“God, don’t do that. I’ll see what I can do at work. I can’t make promises. I’m in high demand you know.” Dean said smugly. It was the truth and he rubbed it in whenever he could. There had been some people who said Dean wouldn’t make anything of himself because of his status and Dean worked that much harder to prove them wrong. He loved shoving shit down people’s throats, especially if they were wrong. 

“What if we told you there’ll be pie?” Sam asked, his tone holding a promise. Dean fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. He was a sucker for pie and if he knew Chris, he would have the best damn pie. 

“You know how to hit a guy where it hurts, Sammy.” Dean said as he leaned back into his couch. 

“Hey! I thought we were saving the big guns?” Adam’s petulant tone filtered through the phone and Dean could imagine his baby brother on his bed. He was probably on his back with his feet against the wall. 

“This is Dean we’re talking to. You know you have to bring them out early,” was Sam’s exasperated reply.

“You’re talking to him right now!” 

“So? We’re allowed to ignore you on a threeway.” Sam replied without missing a beat. 

“This is getting too kinky for me.” Dean chuckled, knowing he had Sam when he cursed. 

“I wonder about your mind sometimes.” Adam responded a few seconds later. “And besides! I’m not attracted to men!” 

“Right! I forgot! You’re what? Fourteen? You’ll hump anything that moves!” Dean crowed with laughter. 

“I will not!” Adam squawked. Dean could imagine his brothers face red with embarrassment. He lived for those moments because he couldn’t just drive to go see him to get the reaction he wanted. It was worth it though to have his own slice of life away from family and the looming expectations. 

“Riiighhtt,” Dean drawled. “Tell me that when you don’t have a hard on.”

“I’m going now!” Adam said before hanging up. Dean didn’t think anything of it because Adam would call him later and apologize and things would be cool again. He couldn’t help but to rag on his little brother because sometimes Adam was a little too easy. 

“I swear, you’re like a two year old. Just please try to get the time off, Dean. Mom really wants to see you and she misses you. It won’t kill you to spend a few days with her at the wedding.” Sam’s tone was serious, like he was a judge delivering a verdict. 

“Look, Sammy. I know she wants to see but she wants to marry me off too and I don’t want that. I will mate and have the wedding when I want.” Dean answered with a tired voice. He was tired of having this conversation and repeating himself to his brother. 

“I know, Dean. You value your independence but you are twenty-six. You should settle down and enjoy the benefits of having a mate.”

“If I get a mate, Sammy, it won’t be a traditional relationship. You know how hard it is to find a mate who won’t wait on you hand and foot and treat you like an equal?”

“You can’t wait around forever, Dean. I want to know you’re safe.”

“By having a big, bad Alpha around?” 

“It’s not like that and you know it! I just want to see you happy but I also want you to be in a stable relationship. I don’t care if it’s with an Alpha, Omega, or Beta. I want you to have a mate to back you up when you’re being stupid and get yourself into trouble. I just need to know that you have someone because I worry.” 

“I know, Sammy.” Dean’s voice cracked at the emotion he heard in his brother’s tone. He would do anything to remove it. “I may have a surprise if I show up to the wedding.”

“I know asking will be fruitless. I gotta run, Dean. But I’ll call later, okay?”  
“Yeah, we can talk more about our feelings, Samantha.” Dean chuckled before he heard his brother’s sigh and the eventual click that meant he had hung up. 

“Fucking great.” Dean sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and over his face. He didn’t want to deal with the stress of explaining to his parents and family as to why he was pregnant with no mate. His father would be the most obtuse about and would no doubt would berate Dean about his choices. 

John Winchester was a typical traditional Alpha and he didn’t have a progressive view in his mind. Dean couldn’t stand to live in the same house and had taken off on his own. He knew Adam would be fine but had told his brother that if anything changed, to call him and he’d be on his way. 

Dean didn’t see his mother allowing her mate to mistreat any of her children. She was strongheaded and most of the time she ran circles around John to get him to comply. She was sneaky for a Beta but Dean would have her no other way. Sure, there were times he had butted heads with her but Mary had been his world since he was old enough to remember. He couldn’t bring himself to hate her when she had stood by John’s side, but he was her mate and Dean knew how much his mom loved his dad. 

He just didn’t know how he was going to get himself out of this situation and wondered if he could pretend to be dead. It was a hard decision because he knew his pregnancy would stir up all kinds of shit and some of his family members would be so condescending that wedding or not, Dean would bust them in the nose and while he knew Chris woudn’t mind, there was the bride to consider. 

Dean was in a pickle and he didn’t know how he would get out of it.


	2. The Best Plans...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Dean are discussing the upcoming wedding. Charlie suggests that Dean should take Benny with him.

“God, this would be so much simpler if you were a dude, Charlie.” Dean groaned as he rested his face on the countertop in front of him. “I could have you pretend to be my date and my boyfriend. No one would question it because you’re right up my alley of weird. And you wouldn’t take bullshit from my dad.”

 

“Dean, I love you and all, but I love my lady bits more.” Charlie patted Dean on his back in a comforting manner. Or it would have been if she hadn’t been smiling like a chesire cat. No one knew what went on in Charlie’s head and sometimes Dean wondered if she wasn’t just crazy.

 

Charlie had always been a driving force in his life and he couldn't imagine being without her. She had gotten him through some pretty bad spots in his life before Benny came along. It was nice to hang out with her at Benny's restaurant.

 

It was their usual haunt when Dean had his lunch breaks. It wasn't far from the garage and it was a nice walk during the summer, even in the stifling heat.

 

Thinking of just how warm it would be in the summer had Dean groaning.  He didn't want to think of having a large belly and walking around in town. He wanted to skip that part of his pregnancy and go straight to the birth but he knew that was asking too much.

 

"Who says you even have to go? Just tell them you can't make it." Charlie said as though the answer were that simple.

 

"I can't, Charlie. My family would just show up and then demand answers. I don't want them to know that I don't have a mate. They're really traditional with the exception of my brothers." Dean buried his head into his arms and tried to wish himself out of existence.

 

"Wishing isn't going to help you know." Charlie said with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Then what do I do, oh wise one." Dean mumbled sarcastically. He really was at his wits end and if he couldn't find someone to take to the wedding then he was doomed. His father would skin him alive while his mother would weep. Adam and Sam would laugh their assets off at Dean's misery.

 

"Take Benny. You two act like an old married couple anyway." Charlie answered as though it had been what Dean needed to hear from the beginning.

 

"Benny?" Dean repeated. He blinked for a moment trying to imagine his family meeting the Alpha.

 

He wasn’t sure how his dad would feel about Dean having an older mate, but then again, he didn’t really care. Dean’s life was his own and he never sought his family’s approval. Even when he had been a toddler he was independent and that trait stayed with him the rest of his life. John hadn’t liked it but Dean had made a point to be who he wanted and didn’t let anyone rule him.

 

Mary had fueled Dean’s independence, believing it to be a good thing for her son. She knew just how valuable Omegas were even though she was a Beta herself. Omegas were stronger than anyone had given them credit before and there were studies that supported the evidence. She wanted her son to break free of the stereotyping her husband had laid on Dean.

 

“Of course! Mr. stacked and southern twang!” Charlie sighed with a shake of her head.  She felt like she was beating a rock against the ground with Dean. This conversation was going nowhere fast and Dean felt like they were beating a dead horse. He should have gone to Gilda instead, she was the sane one.

 

“Charlie!” Dean hissed, his eyes scanning the front of the diner to see if Benny had wandered out of the kitchen. It was a custom for Benny to spend some time out of his kitchen and mingle with his customers. Dean had wanted to meet somewhere but Charlie was adamant they meet at Benny’s. It was tradition for them afterall and Charlie was all about certain traditions.

 

“What? He’s busy back in the kitchen! I mean really, Dean!” Charlie glared at Dean, her eyes boring holes into his head. It wasn’t likely that Benny would hear them but Dean liked to be on the side of caution.

 

"I just don't want to ruin things between us, Charlie.  Benny's way outta my league and I'm happy being just friends. It's not a huge deal." Dean answered with a shrug of his shoulder. His tone pretty much killed the conversation and he knew Charlie would drop it for now. It would be a reprieve for Dean and he would have some time to come up with a solution.

 

"Just ask him," was the last thing Charlie said before she left. There was a tip laying on the counter for their waitress and Dean groaned. He had forgotten how stubborn Charlie was even for a Beta. She was so different from the other Betas Dean had met and while it was nice, there were times he wanted to strangle her.

 

Charlie always hounded him about Benny and how Dean should just take the plunge. It had been on his mind to just ask the Alpha out but Dean always remembered how many people he'd been with and backed off. He didn’t feel right asking someone like Benny out because Dean knew Benny’s history and he’d only been one person, a Beta who dumped him.

 

It was normal now for Omegas to have multiple partners before they bonded. The thing that got Dean was that he hadn't seen an Omega with his numbers. Dean liked sex and sought it out when he got the itch. He didn't deny himself the pleasure of sex just because of the societal taboos that had once been in place. Some Omegas still acted as though the freedom they'd recently gain would recede and they would be back right where they started.

 

Dean had embraced the fact he was sexually active when he was seventeen. He knew there wasn't any shame in it and had been careful. John wasn't a man you trifled with on a good day. His military training certainly was part of him and the way he moved spoke of his service. Dean remembered how well his father could fight, the man had taught him before Dean had presented as an Omega.

 

Benny was older, in his thirties and Dean was sure the man had held onto some tradition. If Benny had wanted Dean, he would have came out and said so. Benny was a man who spoke his mind. He had no problem opening his mouth, the consequences be damned. Dean found it part of his charm and he couldn’t help but fall for him. It was ridiculous and Dean had tried to get over his feelings but they were there, written on his face as Charlie would tell him.

 

"That's a mighty deep thinkin' face," came the drawl from across the counter.

 

Dean lifted his head and blinked up at Benny. The Alpha was covered in flour but there was a wide grin stretching his lips. The sight made Dean's heart clench in his chest. He knew he wouldn't be able to mate anyone else because of that damn smile; Benny had ruined Dean for any Alpha. It was also, in part, why his sexual activity had ceased recently. There was no way he could sleep around when Benny lived right next to him and always seemed to know when Dean stumbled home. It was cute how Benny would check in on Dean and help him into his apartment. There were times Benny would stay and Dean would always lose his breath when he saw the Alpha asleep.

 

"Just in a bit of a bind, Benny, is all." Dean's answer was vague and was open enough that hopefully Benny wouldn't question. It wasn’t in Benny’s nature to let things go when Dean was involved. Dean should have known that when the next words came out of Benny’s mouth.

 

"Anything I can help you with?" Benny's voice had taken on a serious tone as he leaned over the counter. His eyebrows were drawn together in concern as well and Dean found himself falling again.

 

"Just a family thing, Benny. I'll be fine." Dean smiled and wiped a bit of flour from Benny's face gently. The action had been an unconscious move and he hadn't realized he'd done it.

 

"I can help out, Dean." Benny said softly. There was an odd glint in his eyes and Dean desperately wanted it to be for him but he knew better.

 

"I'm sure you'd love to play happy couple for my very traditional family who already think I’m a heathen." Dean stated wryly. The smile on his face was crooked as he looked up to Benny.

 

“Dean, I can handle that no problem. It’s better you take someone who knows you than a complete stranger and try to hide the lie.” Benny answered with a wide smile. Dean stared at him dumbfounded because that had been exactly what he had been planning on doing. The fact that Benny knew him so damn well shouldn’t have been a surprise. Dean would have hired someone to pretend to be his partner just to get his parents off his back.

 

“Benny, really, I have this.” Dean replied. His smile dropped a little because he knew Benny was right. His parents would never fall for someone who didn’t know Dean inside and out. The wool over their eyes wouldn’t last that long and he would be forced to spill how his birth control had failed him.

 

“Let me do this, Dean. I know how you talk of yer family and I don’t want ya t’ be in trouble.” There was the familiar stubborn set to Benny’s jaw and Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to win this argument. When Benny had his mind made up, there was no one on earth who could change it.

 

“Fine, but only because I know you’ll just try to bribe me with pie. You’ll every sordid secret about me by the time this trip is over.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes. “You’re sure you’re okay to do this? I mean, you don’t have your eye on a mate?”

 

“Dean, do you see a mating mark on my neck?” Benny chuckled as he pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck. The flesh there was bare of any claim to Benny. It was a relief to Dean because it meant he could sell the story to his parents and he wouldn’t have to worry about the impending fight that would come after the child was born.

 

“Point taken, Benny. Don’t you want to know what you signed up for? Or would you like to go in blind?” Dean teased, his smile lightening up from the crooked one he had earlier.

 

“What are we dealing with? A family dinner? Family celebration?”

 

“A wedding.” Dean answered before Benny could guess anything else. Wedding was the more acceptable title these days than a mating ceremony. It was also more conservative and less barbaric than what a mating ceremony entailed. It wasn’t as infringing on an Omega’s rights. The ceremony had been used since the seventeen hundreds, derived from a much more barbaric practice from the medieval era.

 

It had been a brutal thing to be mated back in those times. Dean still flinched when he read about it in some of the books he kept around. Omegas had been kept as pets and nothing more. They were used for breeding and as nursemaids. It wasn’t a glorious lifestyle and Dean had been so glad he had never existed in those times.

 

“Sounds like it could be fun. Who’s the lucky person?”

 

“My cousin, Christian. He’s marrying his high school sweetheart.” Dean answered as he tapped the countertop with his fingertips.

 

“Perfect. I’m sure with a few lessons on yer family, we can have ‘em fooled.” Benny reached forward and grabbed Dean’s hand.

 

It was amazing how much bigger Benny’s hand was than Deans. It easily covered his without much difficulty and Dean could live off the fantasy in his head about those hands. They were one of the features of Benny that Dean enjoyed the most. They were caring and yet they could protect. Dean had seen Benny fight and the man was damned good; not that Dean was a slouch himself but sometimes, it was nice to have that extra security.

 

“Yeah, you’re gonna definitely need lessons,” Dean said with a downturn of his lips. “Mom won’t be able to be say no to those eyes.”

 

Dean laughed. He allowed Benny to keep his hand hostage. It was nice to just sit there and shoot the breeze with Benny. Dean could waste hours sitting at the bar and talking to his friend but work was calling him and he had to get back before Rufus had his ass.

  
“See ya tonight.” Benny called after him when Dean pushed through the door. Dean only waved a hand in response before heading back to work and leaving a slightly frowning Benny behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is teaching Benny about his family and just how crazy they are. Benny doesn't seem they're that crazy and he also proposes that he moves in with Dean until the baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a little with this chapter because I didn't want to exactly jump straight to the wedding. I want some build up. I hope you guys like this!

“Darlin’, I hate to tell ya, but yer family is crazy,” Benny drawled as he took in the photos Dean had spread out on the table. Dean had been adamant that Benny know every quirk of his family so that they wouldn’t step on any toes. It was bad enough he and Benny weren’t bonded. Dean didn’t want to add any more fuel to the fire, especially the Campbells. Dean had went over Samuel and Benny couldn’t say he was impressed with the man.

 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Dean snorted as he removed the pictures from the coffee table. He had been going over his family with Benny for the past week and the man hadn’t said one complaint. Sure, his commentary was something to laugh at, but there was no real malice in his tone just yet. Dean was sure Benny didn’t believe him about just how old fashioned his family was. Dean knew he would have to ease Benny into this but if he wasn’t going to take it seriously, there wasn’t much he could do.

 

“You’re serious about how they are. Cher, how did you stand livin’ with ‘em?” Benny asked as he watched Dean put everything away neatly. Dean was normally a tornado but with the way he handled the photographs, it was like Dean was a different man. Benny could tell he cherished the memories that came with the pictures. It was amazing how Dean could just give away what he was thinking with a simple gesture and Benny knew it would only be a matter of time before someone snatched him up.

 

“I did what I had to. When Dad wanted me to mate with some Alpha, that was the line. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for my family but that was taking it too far. He had told me I was of age and needed someone to keep me grounded,” Dean said as he flicked his eyes up to Benny. “I had never been so mad in my life. I couldn’t help myself and got the hell out of there when Dad wouldn’t listen to me. Gordon didn’t smell right to me and I didn’t want to mate him but the old man wouldn’t listen.” Dean was leaning into the couch with his head resting on the back. He closed his eyes and relived the memory in his mind as he told Benny the story of how he and his dad had fought over what Dean would do with his life. Dean had wanted to forge his own path and John wanted him to settle down and have a family.

 

“Sounds like ya really knew what you wanted.” Benny said after a few moments of silence. He had listened to Dean with rapt attention, his eyes never leaving the others face as Dean continued on.

 

“Yeah. I wanted to make a life for myself where I wasn’t dependent on someone taking care of me. I needed to have my own life and Dad didn’t understand that. He thought I was going to just mate and then live the rest of my life taking of kids.” Dean said softly. His hand went to the swell of his belly and he rubbed circles. He was five months along and the wedding wasn’t that far away.

 

They’d been preparing for this for the past two weeks and Dean felt comfortable enough to not harp on Benny everyday. He would show up at the restaurant and ask random questions only to disappear when Benny had answered them right. It was odd but Benny would only laugh and go about his day until he saw Dean later in the evening. He looked forward to the quiet night ahead that would be spent in Dean’s company. It was a plus for Benny and he always liked spending time with Dean. The wedding was just a good excuse and he wasn’t letting this opportunity passing him by.

 

“You’re a handful. I’m sure yer ma will be pullin’ out the baby pictures?” Benny asked, knowing he was speaking the truth. He couldn’t wait to see pictures of Dean as a toddler because he was sure the Omega had been damned cute since he’d grown up to be a fine man. Benny wasn’t blind and could see just how attractive Dean was. His personality was definitely a great quality as well and Benny couldn’t help but be drawn to Dean. He was everything Benny had ever wanted in a mate.

 

“Oh god,” Dean groaned. “She will. Just put me out of my misery now. I don’t want to go. We still have time to abort the mission.”

 

Benny chuckled and shook his head. He reached out and grabbed Dean’s foot and started to massage it. This was a nightly ritual of theirs and Dean had tried to stop it at first, saying he didn’t need anyone to take of him. Of course Benny had proved him wrong when he had first worked over Dean’s feet. His ankles were already starting to swell and Dean had cut back on work. He was down to fifteen hours a week and Benny knew it wouldn’t be long before Dean would be home.

 

It wouldn’t do the doctor any good to put Dean on bedrest because Benny knew Dean would be puttering around the apartment. He had mulled over the idea of suggesting that he move in with Dean but Benny didn’t know how well that would go over. Dean really needed someone to stay with him just in case his blood pressure got too high and he needed to be rushed to the hospital. It was a thought Benny didn’t like but it was a concern; he just didn’t know how to bring it up to the other man.

 

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad. Besides, ain’t this weddin’ at a fancy place where they’re puttin’ us up in a hotel? If there’s a lot of people, I’m sure we won’t be noticed.” Benny asked as he dug his fingers into Dean’s feet. The appreciative moans from Dean were something else and Benny had to fight his hormones. He wanted to be able to make a move on Dean without worrying about repercussions but he would take his time and hopefully Dean would come around.

 

"Yeah. But that'll be worse." Dean managed to say around a moan. He knew how nosy his family was and they would definitely snoop. He couldn't afford to have someone blow his to hell. Dean wanted this wedding to go as smooth as possible and then back to his life. He was selfish and wanted this arrangement with Benny to last longer than a weekend. Dean had tried to tell his mother that they were only staying for one night but she wouldn’t listen and had insisted they spend the whole weekend like Christian had invited them to.

 

Adam and Sam were still being insufferable to the point where Dean sometimes ignored their calls. He loved his brothers, he really did, but sometimes they were just a pain in the ass. Sam had let it slip that Dean was seeing someone and his mother hadn’t stopped talking nonstop. Dean had tried to avoid all of the important questions and given Mary some information that would hopefully keep her busy for a bit. Dean didn’t want to think of what she would be like when they actually showed up to the wedding. He knew his mother loved him and worried about him but Dean was his own man and he knew how to take care of himself, well mostly.

 

“Like I said, don’t worry ‘bout it, sugah. Yer stressin’ over nothin’ really.” Benny tried again. He could see how tense Dean was over this whole thing and felt bad for him. He knew Dean loved his family from the way he spoke about them but there was a resentment in his tone that would probably never leave. It was more than likely that Dean would never go back home, even with a child. He would stay here and build a life with his kid without having to worry about the everyday judgment.

 

“That’s easy for you to say, Benny. Just wait til you meet ‘em. Hyenas! The bunch of them!” Dean groaned again and relaxed further into the couch, practically melting into it. He didn’t know how Benny could use his hands so well but they were magical and he was damned if he was going to give them up anytime soon. Even after this whole farce was over and Dean delivered his child, he would rope Benny into massaging his feet everyday. It was a good plan.

 

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Benny chuckled as he withdrew his hands. He couldn’t help the smile that spread over his lips at the disappointed moan that Dean let out. He had indulged the Omega pretty much for the day and he needed to really to start dinner for them. They’d been at the lessons for a bit now and Benny was sure Dean was starving.

 

He made sure to follow the diet Dean’s doctor had given him. Dean had tried to throw the papers away but Benny had caught him and raised an eyebrow when Dean had him that ‘no hamburgers is pure bullshit and I’ll eat one if I damned well pleased.’ Benny had laughed at the petulant expression on Dean’s face and told him he could make him hamburgers. They might not taste the same, but he’d still be able to indulge in one of his favorite foods from time to time. Benny knew he shouldn’t really spoil Dean, but he couldn’t help it. He was wrapped around the other’s fingers.

 

“I’m telling you, Benny, just be careful. My Dad is an ex-marine and knows his shit. Samuel’s even worse.” Dean warned as he watched the Alpha move from the couch and stretch to loosen his joints. He knew Benny wasn’t ready to leave yet because they hadn’t quite had dinner and the thought warmed Dean deep inside. He liked seeing Benny around his apartment, moving around it like he really belonged here. It made Dean’s heart ache because he knew once this gig was over, Benny wouldn’t spend as much time here.

 

“I can handle myself, I was a Navy Seal, remember?” Benny shot back. He’d been out of the Navy for almost six years and it was like yesterday that he could remember what it was like. He wouldn’t break as easily as Dean perceived.

 

“Yeah, I know! It’s just, I worry.” Dean grumbled as he lifted his head from the couch to catch Benny with a look of apprehension. “I don’t want them to find my situation out until I’m out of the woods with this pregnancy. I want to be able to have more kids.”

 

“Cher, what happened at the doctor’s appointment today?” Benny immediately inquired. He knew something had been bothering Dean all day but hadn’t been able to get the full story out of Dean.

 

“If this pregnancy doesn’t go well my doctor is talking about to make me infertile,” Dean stated quietly. Silence hung over the room for a few minutes before Benny crossed back over and pulled Dean into his arms. He could easily tell just how upset Dean was and knew the young man needed comfort. A first pregnancy was scary to most Omega’s but to have a problem like Dean’s was a struggle.

 

“You’ll be fine, sugah. I’m here to help.” Benny whispered softly. He knew anything louder would make Dean bolt because he was vulnerable right now and needed support only Benny could give. Benny ran his hand through Dean’s hair and whispered sweet nothings as he tried to keep him calm. It seemed to be working with the way Dean leaned into him. He didn’t rock them because it seemed that would be a little much and he didn’t want Dean to think that Benny would treat like he was a child. He needed to tread this path carefully if he wanted this relationship to take any meaning.

 

“It’s just, the pregnancy is going okay so far. I’ve been listening to the doc but I don’t like the idea of losing my child and then not being able to have others. He said complications could come up in later pregnancies and I just...”

 

“Darlin’, you’ll be fine. Let me help you until ya deliver, alright?” Benny said smoothly as he ran fingers through Dean’s short hair. He could tell by Dean’s body language that he had provided the proper comfort and the Alpha in him perked up. He was hopefully going to get somewhere with Dean and he would do everything in his power to solidify his place.

 

“You’re already doin’ so much, Benny. I can’t ask that of you too.” Dean responded as he pulled slowly away from the Alpha. He looked up and he could swear there was something dancing in Benny’s stormy eyes before it was hidden away. Dean’s curiosity spiked but he left the thought alone for now.

 

“It won’t be a problem. I don’t have a mate, Dean, and I can stay here with you. Let me move in with ya for right now until you’re outta the woods.” Benny suggested and waited for Dean to answer. It had been on his mind for the last two weeks and he knew Dean needed someone in the apartment just to look after him. He wasn’t implying Dean was weak, but if something were to happen, Benny felt he was too far away in case something went wrong.

 

“I can’t ask that of you, Benny. It’s really too much. I don’t want to be an inconvenience.” Dean frowned and pulled away from the comfort of Benny’s arms. He really had meant what he said and he didn’t want anyone to put themself out for him.

 

“Dean, yer not an inconvenience. You’re my friend and I’ll be more than happy to do this for ya. I’m practically here all the time anyway and if yer ma decides to visit then we won’t have to stammer around. I want to prepared in case she shows up unannounced.” Benny explained when he saw Dean about to protest again. He was just as stubborn as Dean was and he knew he would get his way; Benny wasn’t above fighting dirty after all. He knew how Dean could be and Benny knew just how to persuade him. Pie was the only negotiating tool he had to use in order to get what he wanted.

 

“Can you give me a few days to think about it?” Dean asked, not quite looking up at Benny. He was afraid of offending Benny by asking for time. It was a huge step for Dean to even think about letting Benny live with him. Once he would have said ‘no’ and would have stopped the subject for further debate. Benny was the exception to the rule apparently and Dean couldn’t help but think what it would be like to have Benny around.

 

“There’s no pressure, sugah. It’d just ease my mind is all.” Benny answered, pulling away completely. He gave Dean a smile that meant everything was alright for now. There were no hard feelings and Benny knew how much Dean loved his freedom. He wouldn’t put any pressure on Dean because Benny knew deep down the Omega would say yes.

 

“I’ll have an answer for you soon, kay?” Dean said softly as he rose from the couch and followed Benny to the kitchen.

  
That particular conversation was left alone and they moved onto other things like work and how Dean was more than likely going to stop at the garage soon. His boss had been kind enough to fill his position temporary. Dean didn’t want to be stay at home parent but he knew he wouldn’t trust just anyone with his child. Charlie worked from home making custom costumes and he knew it wouldn’t be that much of a burden for her to watch over his child. Dean knew he would have to bring it up at some point so they could make plans for the future because Dean was determined that he was going to deliver a healthy baby. 


	4. Nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets up with Gilda and Charlie and doesn't like what Gilda has to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive wait for this update. I wasn't sure what I wanted with this chapter, but I found it!

“Wait! He asked to move in with you?” Charlie hissed as she swiped a fry from Gilda’s plate. She wouldn’t go into the territory that was Dean’s salad. And she couldn’t very well slip him fries when Gilda was watching them with a sharp eye. When Charlie had told her girlfriend that she was meeting up with Dean, she had decided to come along; more than likely to keep an eye on them and make sure they didn’t blow anything up.

 

“Yeah. He said he didn’t want family popping in and asking why we had separate apartments.” Dean answered as he glared at his salad. It reminded him of Sam and all the times his brother had tried to get him to eat healthy but had failed. Sam had a good heart, but Dean was way too attached to his meat.

 

“That’s not all, is it?” Charlie questioned, picking up a fork and pointing it at Dean. “Spill, Winchester!”

 

“He wants to help me with the baby and everything. I just...I told him I’d think about it.” Dean replied, eyes flitting up from the salad to look at Charlie and Gilda.

 

“You need to put a ring on that man fast!” Charlie sputtered, waving a hand wildly. Thankfully they weren’t at Benny’s restaurant today and had decided to to have lunch at a dive downtown. It almost felt like cheating but Dean had known Charlie would want to talk about his nonexistent relationship with Benny. He didn’t want to take the risk of Benny overhearing their conversation so he had settled for going downtown.

 

“It doesn’t work that way, Charlie! He’s only doing this as a favor to me! I don’t know if I can let him into my apartment. I mean...it’s great he wants to help but having him there, wouldn’t that mess shit up?” Dean asked, his lips turned in a frown. He wasn’t so sure if he could handle Benny living with him, not with the way he felt.

 

“Dean, that Alpha is so over the moon for you that it’s almost sickening.” Gilda stated, crossing her arms and giving Dean her best ‘Mom’ glance. “He’d never agree to do this for anyone else.”

 

“I’m telling you, it’s nothing more friendship. If he liked me, he would have said something.” Dean shot back with a glare.

 

“Well, maybe if someone wasn’t out getting laid all the time maybe he would have said something.” Gilda retorted.

 

“You have a problem with me getting some?” Dean growled, bristling. He never liked anyone calling him out on his promiscuity because he felt it was no one’s business but his own. No one had a right to judge him for what he done in private and he had no problem shutting people down before they got a shot in about it.

 

“I’m just saying if you weren’t sleeping around then maybe that would be Benny’s child in you.” Gilda responded coolly as though she were in the right.

 

“It doesn’t change a damn thing. What I do is my business, Gilda, not yours or anyone’s else's. If Benny wanted a relationship he should have said so.” Dean picked up his salad and made his way to the register. He was done with the conversation and wanted to go home. He still had some rearranging to do of the spare bedroom and decided he could handle it alone. Dean wasn’t one for company when a bad mood took over since he had a tendency to strike out at other people. It was best if he went home and laid low for a few hours.

 

“Dean! Come back! Damnit, Gilda!” Charlie hissed at her girlfriend before sliding out of her own chair.

 

“I’m going home, Charlie, where there aren’t any judgmental assholes,” Dean replied as he dumped the salad into a styrofoam box. He had already paid for his food by the time Charlie had made it to the counter, Gilda still at their table and watching them.

 

“Please, Dean, just stay. I promise Gilda won’t say anything else.” Charlie pleaded, hating that Dean was upset when he wasn’t supposed to be.

 

“No, it’s for the best. I’ll call you later, okay?” Dean said, pressing a kiss to Charlie’s cheek before leaving the restaurant. He knew Gilda didn’t actually mean any harm but Dean didn’t really want to hear those words. He knew what he looked like to any other Omega and Beta out there but it was his business.

 

He never asked after other people’s sex lives and he expected the same courtesy; which apparently was too much to ask for these days. Dean had known since he had presented as an Omega that people would be interested in him but it didn’t mean he had to like the bullshit that he dealt with on an almost daily basis. Dean had thick skin but sometimes, it was too much and he allowed the bullshit to get to him.

 

The Impala was still parked where he left and Dean relaxed when he heard the familiar purr of his baby. Nothing quite relaxed him like the sound of the engine coming to life. He thought about going for a drive but thought against it. There was too much to do at home before the trip this weekend and he felt like he needed to get everything in order that day so he could spend the rest of the week just messing around. Dean wished he had never gotten himself in this mess but the drama that would result wouldn’t be worth it. It was just better if he had a cover story.

 

The real obstacle would be Samuel. Dean never liked the man and avoided him at all cost. Chris had done him a favor by excluding him from the wedding party so he could avoid Samuel more efficiently. Dean knew there was a chance he would run into his grandfather,  especially at a wedding. But Dean was a master of avoidance and could probably cut their meetings down to possibly one or two.

The drive back to the apartment wasn’t bad and Dean thanked God that it was a weekday and traffic wasn’t horrible. He was able to make it home in fifteen minutes and as soon as he was through the front door, Dean relaxed. He tried to tell himself it wasn’t because Benny’s scent lingered in the apartment. Since the Alpha had started to spend time over at Dean’s, his smell was everywhere. Dean would relax the moment he stepped into the apartment because Benny’s scent was soothing.

 

Dean ate his salad, AC/DC playing in the background as he flipped through a few baby magazines. He earmarked the pages where he found something he liked. Dean decided he wasn’t going to be one of those parents that bought everything according to their child’s gender. He was mixing it up because of his personal tastes and because he didn’t want a raise his kid according to society’s rules. It was his way of saying ‘fuck you’ to society.

 

Charlie had approved of his idea, as well as Benny. Dean wasn’t going to force anything on his kid that they didn’t want. He knew what that had been like with his own father and he’d be damned if he put his kid through that sort of hell and have them hate him for the rest of his life. His hand drifted down to the swell of his stomach. His next appointment would reveal the sex of the baby and Dean was excited. He had fought with the idea of knowing the gender of his child for the longest time until he had made the decision with Benny’s help. That had been a conversation Dean had kept in his mind. Benny had been supportive of whatever decision Dean was going to make and told him to do whatever made him feel comfortable.  

 

Having Benny around was messing with Dean. The Alpha was a constant presence that Dean almost felt they were mated. He wanted that for himself, to have Benny permanently living with him. It was a pipe dream though because Dean didn’t want to mess up what they had now. If Benny ever came out and told him he wanted a relationship, then Dean would probably kiss the Alpha senseless. Until he had that verbal confirmation, Dean wasn’t going to allow himself to dream. He would have a child in four months to take care of and wouldn’t be able to get lost in his thoughts.

 

With the salad finished and having gone through the most of the books, Dean went to the nursery and leaned against the doorway. He had the crib set up and Charlie had already painted around the walls. There were mythical creatures, princesses and knights playing out the classic scenes and Dean couldn’t help but love it. This was his baby’s room and he was sure that it would always be a safe place for them.

 

He quickly settled into arranging the room. Benny had already gotten the heavy furniture in place and it was up to Dean to decorate since he wouldn’t allow anyone else to do so. Omega’s were pretty territorial when it came to their child’s nursery. They would spend anywhere from days to months perfecting the nursery depending on the Omega and how much they listened to their instincts. Dean had no illusions he would probably spend months in here fretting over every little detail. But he had felt he started off right by placing the porcelain angel on a shelf over the crib. His own mother had done the same and Dean had the feeling that this was the right thing to do even though he felt angels were dicks.

 

He rubbed his belly and started to sort out the room some more. Dean wanted it to be perfect so he woudn’t have to worry about it when he was close to his due date. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Benny to move in with him but when he thought of just how empty the apartment would be, he couldn’t help but realize that maybe he should allow Benny in. Dean didn’t really trust any other Alpha other than Benny and he certainly didn’t want his family crowding him because he knew how they were.

 

Having Benny around certainly would have perks, but Dean didn’t know where the man would sleep. The couch had a fold out bed but Dean wasn’t sure if Benny would be comfortable there. There was the possibility of Benny sleeping in his room, his bed was certainly big enough, but Dean wasn’t sure if the Alpha would accept that or not. They would have to work out details but at least he had the answer to the question Benny had asked him a few evenings ago.

 

Dean was sure Benny wouldn’t mind sleeping on the couch, but he wanted the man to be comfortable. There were ways of dealing with his feelings and Dean was an expert at these sort of things anyway. In all the years he had known Benny, the Alpha had never caught on that he had stolen Dean’s heart. But there was a bad past relationship and Dean had never pried about it because he knew whatever had happened, was bad enough to swear Benny off dating for quite a number of years.

 

Their fake relationship would be just that. Dean was sure that it wouldn’t strain their friendship and if Benny could survive his family for a weekend, then everything would be fine. He wouldn’t lose Benny and the best thing to come into life besides his kid. Dean didn’t take losing people all that well.

 

“This where ya been hidin’ all day?” The familiar drawl shocked Dean out of his thoughts. He swore it wasn’t time for Benny to be home, but a quick glance at the wall said otherwise. He had lost three hours because he was lost in thought while arranging the room.

 

“Not all day.” Dean responded with a roll of his eyes. He could smell something in the kitchen and wondered just how long Benny had been home.

 

“I’ve been here for an hour, whatever you were thinking about in there musta been pretty serious.” Benny chuckled as he pulled Dean close and pressed a kiss to Dean’s temple. It was a simple gesture of affection between friends but it had Dean’s heart fluttering in his chest anyway.

 

“I want you to move in. And you’re not sleeping on the fold out couch. You can sleep in my bed as long as you don’t snore.” Dean stated when he faced Benny. “I think you’re gonna be the only Alpha I’m gonna let near me, Benny.”

 

“Sugah, you don’t have to explain. I don’t mind sharin’ a bed with you. Now let’s go get dinner before it gets cold.” Benny’s smile was huge. “We’ll move my stuff over here and let the landlord know what’s going on and go from there. I’m not sure if she’ll want to rent the place out.”

“Benny, you can’t just abandon your apartment!” Dean replied with shock. He didn’t want the man to give up his space just to move in with Dean.

 

“It’s fine, Dean. Really. I wouldn’t mind moving in with you and there’s plenty of places to store what won’t fit here. You’re gonna need the help.” Benny’s smile still hadn’t left his face and Dean relaxed somewhat. He trusted Benny enough to tell him the truth. If Benny didn’t like something, he made sure to let people know.

  
“We’ll make plans over dinner?” Dean asked, getting a confirmation in the form of a nod as Benny went back to his food. Dean stood by the counter and watched as Benny continued to cook. This would become a familiar sight and Dean had no problems watching the Alpha move around the kitchen. The apartment was beginning to feel more like a home with Benny there. 


	5. Family and Lullabys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time's finally up and Dean and Benny are at the wedding. There's meeting Dean's mother and brother's and the promise of something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled for a long, long time on this chapter but I finally got it to turn out how I wanted. 8D

The stretch of his leg muscles felt great after Dean climbed out of the Impala. He reached his arms to the sky and groaned as a few bones cracked in his back. The tension that had been building in his body was still there but lessened to at least a comfortable level. Benny would more than likely take care of it for him once they checked into the hotel. It was fancier than what Dean was used to, but he was almost looking forward to it. He could probably afford to stay at a place like this but he saw as a waste of money.

 

There was a knot growing in his stomach that had nothing to do with the baby. He was sure if he was ready to walk through the doors and face his family. His mother had probably timed them from the time Dean had hung up the phone on her to tell he was on his way. She was more than likely already at the front desk waiting on them.

 

"Breathe, cher. We will be fine," Benny whispered into Dean's ear. His large hand was curled around Dean's in a show of comfort.

 

Dean leaned into Benny and took a deep breath. All he could smell was Benny and that seemed to ground him for the moment. He smiled against the other man's large shoulder. Benny was here and Dean felt he could do anything. There was no hiding his stomach, even with Benny's shirts. Dean had stolen one just to make sure their scents mingled. Which, of course, wasn't really a problem since they were sleeping in the same bed.

 

"We can still run. They haven't seen the Impala yet." Dean grumbled out his reply. He didn't want to do this at all because he knew how his family was and the comments that would follow. He didn't know if he wanted to put Benny in that sort of situation.

 

"I told you, we got this." Benny rumbled smoothly,  the vibration of his chest centered and calmed Dean.

 

He should have been scared at how easily the tension left his body but Dean just let it go. He couldn't think about that right now because he had to give the performance of his life here soon.

 

"Looks like it's too late anyways." Dean grumbled when he saw his mother exiting the hotel. Her hair was curled just the way she always kept it and her eyes lit up when they landed on Dean. Adam wasn't too far behind her with a smirk on his face like he knew something Dean didn't. Dean would get his brother alone and choke hold the answer out of him later. Adam was weaker than Sam and would break with little pressure.

 

"Dean!" Mary said warmly as she took her into a hug. She pulled away once Dean's protruding stomach had hit hers. Her blue eyes widened and gazed down at Dean's belly barely hidden by Benny's shirt.

 

"Told you he was hiding something big, Mom." Adam smugly said as he sized Benny up from his mother's side.

 

"Why didn't you tell us! Dean we could have been more prepared and more accommodating." Mary exclaimed. Her excitement was getting away from her and Dean didn't want to break her heart.

 

"Is this your mate? Where are your marks?" She glanced at the traditional place, their necks but frowned when she didn't see them.

 

"We're not mated yet, Mom." Dean replied softly. Adam rolled his eyes because of course Adam would know Dean wouldn't be mated just yet.

 

"Then how did you..."

 

"We uh, had a one night stand and decided to date before mating permanently." Dean explained. He had worried he would mess this part up but his mother seemed to have accepted the explanation if only because it was something that Dean would absolutely do.

 

"Well at least you're trying." Mary's smile was brilliant. It was obvious that she was proud of Dean for trying to make this relationship work before raising a child on his own.

 

"Thanks, Mom. I want to introduce you to my boyfriend Benny Lafitte." Dan reached out for Benny's large hand and pulled him up. Having a physical connection to Benny was calming him and there was little chance he would freak out. Over his mother's head he saw Adam mouthing 'bullshit.'

 

At least someone wasn't dumb enough to buy this rouse. Dean was proud of his baby brother for noticing that something was up without really talking to him or Benny. He would probably get the kid a case of beer just to shut up and keep the secret unless of course someone came along with a better offer and Dean hoped he was back home before that happened. Dean could screen his calls and choose not to check his voicemails.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Benny. I have to admit, I didn’t see this coming at all. Dean is a very picky Omega when it comes to Alphas and I’m genuinely surprised.” Mary stated as she shook Benny’s hand. Her eyes were sizing him up and dissecting what kind of Alpha he was. Mother’s were very protective of their children, no matter their age.

 

“I don’t see him as a picky Omega, ma’am. I see him as a picky person.” Benny said with a wide grin. The words had taken Dean’s breath away and for a moment he stared at the Alpha. It was enough that Adam had caught on and his brother’s own smirk had died down.

 

Mary just laughed, her eyes crinkling at the corners. “You’re perfect for my son.”

 

The words echoed in Dean because he wanted them to be true. He wanted Benny to be truly his. It was a sore spot and he only smiled as he pecked Benny on the cheek for show and snaked an arm around his waist. It wasn’t a show for Dean since it was just natural for him to do it on a daily basis. His mother only shook her head before turning around and heading back into the hotel. Dean went to pick his luggage up but Adam had beat him to it with a smile that promised that they would be talking later. It was a conversation Dean didn’t want to have because he knew the little shit was going to blackmail him into the next life.

 

Benny pressed a kiss to his head as they walked tangled in each other. His mother wouldn’t be the hardest person to convince that he was in a relationship. No, that fell to his father because John Winchester was a hard ass and the man knew when someone was lying. Dean hadn’t seen his father since he’d left and he had hardly spoken to him as well. It was still a sore point for Dean because he didn’t know how John would react to Benny.

 

“Sugar, ya need to relax. You’re too tense.” Benny whispered into his ear as they passed through the doors of the hotel. Dean hadn’t even gotten a proper look at it since he was nothing but a bundle of nerves and his child was having fun moving around.

 

“It’s just...my dad...” Dean replied, turning his head to look up at Benny. There was no mask this time, his eyes were wide as he tried to calm himself.

 

“I’m right here, darlin’. I won’t anything happen to ya.” Benny’s rumble was soothing to Dean’s nerves and had him relaxing somewhat. He tangled their fingers to further anchor himself because Dean had always been a physical person.

 

“Thanks, Benny.” Dean replied before they checked in and received their room keys. Mary gave them both a quick kiss before stating she was going to find John. Adam all too happily kept providing his service and followed them to their suite.

 

It was on the second floor since the first had been reserved for the bridal party. Dean didn’t know where Christian got all his money since it was probably best he didn’t know. The Campbell’s were a weapon manufacturer family and had a lot of dealings overseas. Dean figured that the less he knew, the better he’d be. He never liked his mother’s side of the family with the exception of a few people. Dean knew John felt the same and was probably holed up in the hotel room or checking the town out.

 

“So, you’re really pulling the wool over Mom’s eyes.” Adam said as he laid Dean’s luggage down on the floor. The smile on his face was wide and Dean knew what was coming.

 

“What do you want?” Dean asked, not even bothering to try and swindle Adam. The kid was a Winchester and could bullshit with the best of them. Dean was proud of his baby brother because he’d been the one to teach Adam what he knew before he left.

 

“I want you to convince Mom to let me stay with you from now on.” Adam stated as though he weren’t asking for a huge favor.

 

"You and Dad get into a huge fight?" Dean growled.  He was still protective of his siblings even though Sam was out of the house and on his way to bigger things.

 

"No, it's just...the school near where you live is a really great place for people who are going into the science field. I really want to go." Adam shuffled his feet nervously as he waited for an answer from Dean.

 

"I'd rather you stay with Mom and Dad. But I can speak to 'em and see what they say." Dean said softly as he placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "If they say no, I won't push them."

 

"All I ask is that you talk to them. I'll leave you guys to settle in before Dad gets here." Adam stated before hugging Dean and leaving.

 

"You think you'll have enough room for him?" Benny asked, slipping to stand behind Dean so he could massage his tense shoulders. He knew Dean was worried about his dad and what would be said. There was also now added worry about Adam.

 

“We’ll make it work or we’ll move. I’m not too attached to the place.” Dean mumbled as he leaned into Benny’s thick frame. He groaned as the stress was relieved from his shoulders. There was no way he was giving up Benny and his magical hands.

 

“We, huh?” Benny said with a smile as he leaned forward. He inhaled Dean’s scent and allowed it to surround him. Now that Dean was pregnant his scent became sweeter to Benny. Most Alpha’s wouldn’t like the smell of an Omega with another’s child but Benny had never seen it that way.

 

“Yeah, that is...if you want...” Dean stumbled over the words. He hadn’t believed that he had said those words but he couldn’t really take them back. It felt like too much to think of a future with Benny when he knew eventually that Benny would find another mate.

 

“Of course I do, sugar.” Benny huffed affectionately, nuzzling Dean’s cheek. His hands had stopped and slipped down to hold Dean around the waist. It was an intimate position and it wasn’t practiced outside of mated couples.

 

“Benny...” Dean leaned his head into the Alpha’s and allowed him to continue with the affection. Dean hardly allowed anyone this close to him, the only exceptions being his brothers and mother. He now added Benny to that list because it felt right.

 

“Let me take of ya, cher.” Benny drawled. He moved from his place behind Dean and led the Omega to the bed. He joined Dean on the bed and shushed any protest that tried to leave the other’s lips. He laid down behind Dean and started to rub the swell of his stomach, knowing the baby loved it. Sure enough, a small foot pressed against his hand.

 

“You’re too good to me.” Dean said sleepily. The car ride had been a long one and he tired easily nowadays. It was a miracle he hadn’t slept the whole way to Kansas but he had been too worked up about the impending wedding. It was a relief to be laying down with Benny behind him. The Alpha’s large arms were wrapped around and Dean could feel himself slipping off to sleep.

 

“No, Dean. You deserve the best and I’ll give it to ya.” Benny promised as he linked his fingers with Dean’s. He could sense that Dean was going to drop off and began to sing a lullaby that his mom had once sung to him.

  
Dean found Benny’s deep alto soothing and closed his eyes. He smiled as Benny continued to sing; content that he could hear and feel the Alpha around him. It was as if they were a real couple and Benny was providing the comfort that his Omega needed. His heart yearned to feel this every morning for the rest of his pregnancy because back at the apartment Benny had never done this and Dean had to wonder if it was because of where they were at. The thought hurt until he had remembered the promise that Benny had whispered. It had been sincere and Dean believed it. Mate or not, Benny was going to give him everything he thought Dean deserved. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's father is still the same...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG so I live. I know I've disappointed a lot of you but I'm back! I lost my passion for writing but it's back now!

Shouting roused Dean from his impromptu nap. He groaned and realized that it was early evening and that one of the loud voices belonged to his father. Dean definitely didn’t want to deal with John right now but he supposed it was better to get it over with than to wait until later. He slid out of the bed, grunting at the effort it took. Once he had the kid, Dean wouldn’t have to worry about Benny helping him out of bed. He padded out to the front of the room and wasn’t surprised to find that Benny had his father backed into a corner. His teeth were bared and Dean rolled his eyes at the typical Alpha behavior but wouldn’t admit that he secretly liked it. He watched them for a few more minutes before laying a hand on Benny’s biceps. Immediately the Alpha’s attention was on Dean. Concern lined Benny’s face and Dean frowned. He didn’t like it but he was reassured that Benny was okay when he turned away from John and gave Dean a soft kiss. 

Dean smiled as he leaned into the kiss. He was content to just stay there as Benny wrapped a large around him and pulled him closer, shielding him from John. Dean normally would have said about the behavior but Benny was worked up and he could tell that the Alpha didn’t like John at all. Dean brushed his nose over Benny’s neck and felt him relax a little more. Benny’s hand rubbed little circles on Dean’s lower back. Dean gave a happy little sigh and just nuzzled the Alpha further. 

“So this is your Alpha?” John said after a few minutes of silence. “I have to say, Dean, I approve.”

Dean felt Benny’s chest rumble with a growl as Dean laughed. He should have known that Benny asserting himself to John would have his old man accepting Benny. He pulled away from the Alpha and gave his father a smirk. 

“He’s not my Alpha yet. We’re taking it sorta slow since he knocked me up.” Dean said as Benny moved to stand behind him, his hand resting on Dean’s shoulder. 

John frowned but didn’t say anything. Which was interesting since his father was very opinionated about Dean’s life. It came as a surprise and Dean contained it well as he watched his father step forward. Benny tensed behind him, ready to attack if John were to try anything. Dean waited for his father to say something. 

“Well...that’s good at least. I’ll see you at dinner.” John gave Dean a stunted smile before leaving the room. The door closed and Dean turned in Benny’s arms to bury his face against his broad chest. Dean breathed Benny’s scent in deeply and found himself settled. 

“You okay, sugar?” Benny asked, running a hand through Dean’s hair. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Dean replied. He took another deep breath before pulling his face from Benny’s warm chest and smiled up at the other man. 

“Good.” Benny cupped Dean’s jaw gently and rubbed his thumb over a warm cheek. Dean felt something shift between them and knew that they weren’t pretending anymore. It wouldn’t be right to either of them when they were like this. 

“Benny...I’m...I’m in love with you.” Dean admitted, lowering his eyes because he wasn’t sure just how Benny would take it. He felt Benny’s breath hitch at the admission and Dean waited with his breath held. 

“Sugar, you just made the happiest man alive.” Benny’s voice was thick, heavy with desire as he gently pushed Dean away and tilted his head up by the chin. “I’ve been waitin’ for you to say those words.” 

“You can’t...you mean?” Dean asked, not really sure what to think. His heart was pounding in his chest like a drum. He felt dizzy and wondered if he was going to faint. Benny dipped his head and pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips. It was simple brush that left Dean’s head reeling. 

“Dean, baby, I’m crazy for ya.” Benny laughed, his breath ghosting over Dean’s lips. 

“You aren’t fuckin’ with me?” Dean inquired, his green eyes sharp as he studied Benny’s face. 

“Cher, I couldn’t do that. I’d fuck you.” Benny growled, picking the pregnant Omega up and carrying him to the bed. “I’d take you apart with my lips on your skin. I’d suck at your neck, put a pretty little mark on ya until you’re ready for the real thing.” 

“Benny...” Dean gasped as the Alpha went for his neck and sucked at the flesh there. He was doing exactly as he said and it ignited a fire that burned Dean from the inside. He needed what Benny’s beautiful blue eyes promised him. They wouldn’t have time now but Dean didn’t care. Sooner or later they would be together the way he wanted. 

“I promise, Dean, you will be mine.” Benny’s words hung heavily in the air and Dean smiled brightly. He cupped Benny’s jaw and rubbed his thumb over the stubble that he liked. The promise sent a shiver down his spine and he knew Benny meant it. He didn’t need to tell Dean the three words he had whispered earlier. 

“I want that, Benny. I want everything.” Dean leaned for a kiss that curled his toes. Benny was all domination and tongue. He loved how they pushed against each other, falling into a rhythm like they had been lovers for years. 

“You’ll have it. Everything I have to give, Dean, you’ll have it.” Benny brushed a kiss against Dean’s jaw before backing away and staring down at the Omega. 

“This...wow. We’re gonna have a long discussion aren’t we?” Dean grinned widely. For once in his life he was looking forward to a conversation with an Alpha. Normally he would run at this point and never see the Alpha again but with Benny, things were different. 

“We are but it’ll be a good one. You don’t need ta worry about the lil’ one.” Benny reassured Dean as his hand drifted down to the swell of Dean’s belly. His large palm was a comfort to Dean. “He’s mine.”

Dean believed those words wholeheartedly. Benny never said anything he didn’t mean and the fact that he was willing to accept Dean’s child as his own had him breathless. Dean had never expected Benny to just lay claim to the child growing within him. Sure, he had thought that Benny would stick around for a bit and help with the kid, maybe even play uncle. But to have Benny step up as a father left Dean speechless. 

“Benny...I-”

“Shush, darling. You ain’t got nothin’ to worry ‘bout. I told ya I'd be here and here I am.” Benny grinned as he laid a hand on Dean’s stomach. He watched as Dean immediately relaxed and leaned more into his touch.

It was like Benny’s touch was magic and Dean wanted more of it. Alphas needed a way to keep Omegas not under control but a way to keep them calm under situations where they could potentially tear other people apart. Benny knew how dangerous Dean could be and with how things were going so far, he knew it'd be a matter of time before Dean would have someone against a wall.

“Now as I understand it, there's a rehearsal dinner we gotta go to, cher. If ya need to freshen up, go ahead. I'll be here waiting.” Benny said before he pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead. 

“We can skip that,” Dean mumbled as he walked to the bathroom. “It's just the bridal party. Mom probably wants to go to dinner in town and I have to speak to her about Adam. If he wants to start that school this fall then I gotta get on top of this.”

“Well, I can text your mom for ya.” Benny replied as he picked Dean's phone up front the bed and went into his message. He knew that Dean trusted him with the phone and sent off the text message before laying it on the bed.

~•~

The diner Mary had chosen was a little hole in the wall located in the historic district. It was easy to see exactly where Dean got his tastes because John was eyeing the restaurant like it was Lucifer incarnate. There was still some tension between John and Benny even though Benny had gotten approval earlier. Deana wanted to stalk off but with Adam and Mary there, he couldn't. 

Sometimes he wished his brothers didn't know how to play him. It had come with the territory of watching his youngest brother before he had moved out. It was just a blessing Sam wasn't here yet because Dean wasn't sure exactly how Sam would like Benny. 

They were seated almost immediately and Dean took his place beside Benny while Adam decided to sit on his other side. It was no secret that Adam looked up to Dean and definitely favored him over John. It was just how things and Dean had known his youngest brother was looking for an opportunity to leave his parents house. It wasn't that he was abused but with both Sam and Dean out of the house he spent more time in his room.

“So how did this come about?” John asked as he broke the silence while pointing his hand between Dean and Benny.

“We're neighbors, Dad.” Dean answered. He wasn't sure where his father was going with this bit Benny’s hand had immediately went to his knee and squeezed it in comfort. 

“Hmm and you decided to just have sex one day for the hell of it?” The wording was crude and made Dean grind his teeth. This was exactly why he hadn't wanted to come to the wedding. His father was posturing and made Dean's hackles rise. 

Benny sensed the underlying danger and decided to step in before Dean's blood pressure rose. “What happened between me and Dean is our business and no one else's. I don't mind questions but some things are meant to be kept private.

Dean turned his head and caught the flash of teeth. Benny wasn't playing and was exhibiting the behavior from earlier. This Alpha was standing up for him. This was territory Dean wasn't sure how to tread in but it wasn't unwanted. In any other circumstance he would have put Benny in his place but the man beside was someone Dean respected and so he would allow the behavior.

It also proved how much Dean trusted Benny by allowing him to handle this situation. Dean had never been comfortable with an Alpha to allow them to step in and speak for him. He was also sure it stunned his parents as well because they were silent. There was a proud expression on Mary's face while John's expression was contemplative. 

“It's nice that someone has finally tamed Dean. He needed some reeling in,” John stated. His tone had been matter of fact.

And it was those words that had Dean rising to his feet. Benny did nothing to dissuade him from what he was about to do. Benny knew Dean wanted to handle this on his own and had no qualms. He postured himself closer to Dean so that if the Omega needed support, he'd be right there.

“You wonder why I never come around anymore? Why I left?” Dean snarled and he curled his hands into fists on the table. He leaned over and stared his father straight into his eyes.

“It's because of bullshit like this. I never wanted to come around you because of how treated me. I'm not inferior to you because of my gender. I'm not some bitch that needs to be bred and kept at home. I'm a person with a personality and Benny gets that. It's why I love him.”

Dean's blood pressure was rising but he couldn't stop. He was fed up and his short fuse of a temper had always been his undoing. He couldn't sit back and allow his father to treat him as some backwards Omega who needed to be kept. 

“I'm done with you. Adam is coming to live with me. I can't trust you to pawn him off when he presents like you had done to me. There will be no argument and you better cooperate or there will be hell to pay.” Tension hung heavy in the air. Dean hadn't raised his voice but it was evident that something was going on in the restaurant as the other patrons cocked their heads.

Dean could feel his body overheating and Benny stood when he noticed the slight swaying of his body. This wasn't good for the baby and he had to remove Dean now or else there would be a hospital visit. But as he rose he knew he was too late as Dean fell forward, Benny’s arms the only thing keeping Dean from falling on top of the table. He sent a warning to John who had immediately jumped and attempted to help. As far as Benny was concerned, John had no right. He did allow Adam to help move Dean to the car. Benny was grateful in that moment that they had taken a second. He never did trust an ambulance.

As Benny squealed out of the diner’s parking lot, he cursed John Winchester’s name. The man would not be allowed to see Dean at any point in the future. The man had no right and as long as Benny was Dean’s Alpha, he would take care of him.


End file.
